


The Pitter Patter... of the Shower

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Amnesty Week, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Clark Kent is a Good Dad, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parenthood, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Bruce, sbb2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Clark and Bruce try to have sex without waking the baby.





	The Pitter Patter... of the Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375160) by [BuckinghamAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice). 



> So when I was writing my big bang story, I initially planned for it to end with a timeskip. It'd be several months later, and Clark and Bruce would be very much a couple. For various reasons, I abandoned that concept, but I had all this material I still wanted to use... so amnesty week seemed like the perfect chance.

Clark couldn't believe how comfortable he had become at the manor. It shouldn't feel like his home… he only spent a few nights a week there and he and Bruce hadn't even been dating long, but Bruce insisted that one day the place would belong to Delia and that Clark had every right to be there as much as he wanted. He said he wanted Clark to be there.

If Clark was being honest with himself, he'd admit that he would like for him and Delia to move in… but he didn't want to rush things between him and Bruce. It was actually going _so_ well, and they were happy. Delia was happy. Clark wanted to make the relationship work for everyone's sake.

But he had to admit, sometimes when he was at the manor he felt like Elizabeth Bennet upon seeing Mr. Darcy's great estate Pemberly in _Pride and Prejudice_ , one of his favorite books. “And of this place… I might have been mistress!” It was far grander than anything he was used to, and it was weird but not unwelcome to imagine himself there. Raising a little family there.

His favorite part of the whole house, though, was Bruce's bed. It was big and so comfortable and had lots of blankets to wrap up in. And there was a fireplace in the room too, so they were always warm and comfy. It was romantic.

When Clark and Delia started coming over to stay for days at a time, Bruce fixed things up for them a bit – he had gotten a crib and brought it right into his bedroom because he knew Clark and Delia were used to sleeping in the same room. He brought a rocking chair down from the attic, and set up a playpen with toys and stuffed animals. The bedroom felt a little bit like a married couple's first tiny apartment, and Clark loved the coziness of it.

Clark was mulling all of this over while relaxing on the bed next to Bruce, as Delia snored away in her crib. He snuggled up to Bruce and rested his head on his broad chest, utterly content.

Bruce rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. “Are you happy?” he asked.

“I am,” Clark replied softly. “I'm glad things are going well with us.”

“Me too,” Bruce said, just before leaning in for a little kiss. Clark sighed happily as he kissed him back and moved in a little closer, loving the feeling of being so close.

Bruce deepened the kiss and put his hand on Clark's waist. “I love you,” he breathed.

Clark kissed him deeply. He always felt romantic when Bruce said that, especially when he said it first. “I love you too.”

Bruce kissed him more. “Babe… I was… sort of thinking that we might… you know...”

Clark's eyebrows rose. They'd been together for a while now and were quite serious, but since Delia slept in the same room as them and Clark had been afraid to rush, they had not had sex since they'd been back together.

Clark hadn't had sex since he “died.”

“I'm not trying to rush you,” Bruce insisted. “Or rush _us_ , I guess. It's just… I don't know. It feels really right, and you look so good...”

Clark laughed. “I'm wearing comfy PJs and your t-shirt.”

“You look good in my t-shirt,” Bruce replied. “ _Really_ good.”

Clark thought for a moment. He did want Bruce. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about being intimate with him again and wondered when they would have a chance. He just wasn't sure that he wanted to do it with Delia right there in the room…

“What if we wake the baby?” Clark asked.

Bruce shrugged. “We'll be quiet.”

Clark shook his head. “You have a big dick. I won't be able to be quiet.”

Bruce laughed and then kissed him more. “You can't be that cute and sexy _and_ flatter my ego but somehow expect me not to be super horny...”

Clark leaned back onto the bed and smiled as Bruce shifted his weight and laid on top of him. “I can't help any of that though,” he replied before kissing Bruce deeply. They made out for several minutes, and Clark felt himself getting hard. If he wasn't mistaken, so was Bruce.

Things were suddenly going a bit too fast.

“The baby,” Clark remembered. “If she saw the two of us going at it, it could scar her for life…”

“Honey, no,” Bruce insisted. “She wouldn't understand what she was seeing. Probably think we were playing or something. We'd never do anything to hurt her.” When Clark had no reply to that, Bruce went on, “And again, I'm not pressuring you, but I think you really want this as well…”

Clark nodded. “I do.”

“That child sleeps very soundly,” Bruce went on, kissing Clark's neck. “And people do this all the time.”

“Well, this is a little different than with most kids,” Clark insisted. “She's got super hearing, and you know she could wake up.”

Bruce kissed his neck more. “She isn't old enough to remember…”

Clark glanced over at the crib and saw that Delia was in fact sleeping very soundly. “You're shameless, Bruce Wayne,” he whispered. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Well, I said what _I_ wanted to do,” Bruce replied mischievously. Smirking, and looking irresistible. Damn him.

Feeling bold and deciding to be risky, he straddled Bruce's waist and smiled mischievously. Bruce grinned and pulled Clark's t-shirt off and began to kiss his stomach and chest. Clark involuntarily let out a tiny, almost inaudible, moan, but the sound still caused Delia to stir. Clark nearly jumped out of his skin.

“B,” Clark whispered urgently. “We have to stop, we're going to wake her….”

Bruce sighed softly and took his hands off of Clark's waist. “You're right. Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, honey,” Clark cooed. “It was a good try. Maybe we can ask Alfred to take her to the park in the morning, and spend some time alone together then…?”

Bruce opened and then closed his mouth, going from looking excited to looking disappointed in the span of a second. “He's busy tomorrow… he won't be home until around 7 pm, and he'd be too tired to look after her just so we could fool around.”

“Hmm…” Clark began. “Well…. We could always go take a shower together. And then if we just so happen to feel kind of amorous when we're in there, the sound of water running would cover it up mostly.”

“And if she woke up and we weren't there?” Bruce asked, sounding slightly skeptical. Poor thing… he probably didn't want to get his hopes too high.

Clark shrugged. “If she starts crying, I'll hear her. I'll go to her.”

“She won't realize anything is any different,” Bruce added, smiling. “And I can get laid. It's a perfect plain.”

Clark grinned and kissed him deeply. “Come on, handsome.”

Clark couldn't believe he had suggested this, and wondered what had gotten into him. It really seemed more like Bruce's type of idea. But kissing Bruce and touching him… and thinking about how close they were and how much he loved him, he really wanted to be physical with Bruce. He wanted to make love.

Or, maybe since they were about to hook up in a shower and try to be quick about it, he wanted to fuck. He wanted Bruce to fuck him like he used to, before things changed. He just knew he wanted to be with Bruce… that was what he _wanted_ to get into him, so to speak. He was sure.

Once they were in the bathroom, Bruce started kissing him deeply. Clark pressed his body against Bruce's and felt the bulge in his pajama pants. Felt like he wasn't wearing underwear. God, Clark couldn't wait to have that big dick inside him.

Bruce slid his arms around Clark and let his hands move down Clark's back. He grabbed his ass playfully as they kissed and Clark moaned softly.

“Come on,” Clark began. He turned the water on in the shower and kissed Bruce again. Bruce pulled his own shirt off and then dropped his pants. His body was so amazing naked. Clark almost gasped. Bruce smiled and undid the drawstring on Clark's PJ pants. Once they were both naked, they kissed again before stepping in the shower together.

“Are you nervous?” Bruce asked. “You feel a little tense.”

Clark shook his head initially but then nodded sheepishly. “I haven't been with anyone in a long time…”

“Neither have I,” Bruce whispered. “I don't know if I mentioned before, but there was no one after you. How could there be? It's only you for me.”

Clark kissed him deeply. “That's romantic as hell honestly, but it's also a little different for me. You thought I was tight before… I'm going to feel like a virgin. It might even hurt a bit.”

Bruce kissed him softly. “I don't want to hurt you, baby… tell me if I do. I'll make sure you're nice and stretched, and that we use lots of lube, but you tell me if you need me to slow down or you want me to stop, or if anything is wrong. Okay?”

“You really care about me, don't you?” Clark asked.

Bruce nodded. “I love you.”

Clark hugged Bruce and kissed him. “I love you too. I love you so so much.” Bruce kissed him more, and his hand worked between their bodies and stroked Clark gently. Clark was embarrassed to say the least when after just a few strokes he unexpectedly and quite suddenly came all over Bruce's hand.

“Fuck,” Clark said, sighing. “Sorry…”

Bruce smiled. “I wanted to give you an orgasm. Don't be sorry.”

“But it was so quick,” Clark replied. “And embarrassing.”

Bruce kissed him deeply. “You can have multiples, so it doesn't matter that it was quick. And I think you needed it.”

“You're still going to fuck me though, right?” Clark asked. “Because that's what I _really_ need.”

Bruce turned him around and pressed him against the shower wall. “Yes. You're getting fucked. And it's gonna be so good, baby… you're gonna dream about it when you go to sleep tonight. You're still going to feel it tomorrow.”

Bruce's words already had Clark back to half hardness.

Bruce got down on his knees behind Clark and began to spread his cheeks. Clark moaned softly at first, but then Bruce began to lick him gently and he moaned louder. Bruce reached around and began to stroke him again as he rimmed him, and soon Clark came for a second time, splattering all over the shower wall.

“Fuck,” Bruce breathed. “So beautiful.”

“You're making a mess of me,” Clark cooed. His complaints were not heartfelt at all.

Bruce slipped two fingers inside of Clark rather easily and began to finger him. He fingered him and stretched him open until Clark was moaning and feeling pretty close to coming for a third time and then asked, “you ready?”

Clark nodded instead of replying verbally because he wasn't sure words would come out if he opened his mouth. He'd just moan more… it felt like that was all he'd ever do again.

Bruce stood up and reached for a bottle that Clark recognized as waterproof lube and poured some in his hand. He slathered it on his dick and then used a little more on his fingers and stuck them back inside Clark.

Bruce kissed the back of his neck. “You can set the pace. Sound good?”

Clark nodded again.

Bruce removed his fingers and slowly pushed into him. They both moaned loudly at the feeling of contact, something that neither of them had had in so long, yet as good and exciting as it felt, it also felt familiar and right.

Soon Bruce's hips were flush with his own body, and Clark rested his head against the shower wall as he allowed himself to adjust.

“You okay?” Bruce asked softly.

Clark nodded. “It feels really good, but I still need a minute.”

Bruce made no verbal response, but he kept himself still. He did lean in closer and kiss Clark's neck and nuzzle him… and this felt so nice that Clark turned his face and kissed Bruce softly on the lips. He started to feel more ready, so he began to push back on Bruce the tiniest bit.

Bruce took heed of his movements and slowly began to thrust, gently at first. The friction felt good. Being full felt good. Clark stuck his ass out further and moaned softly, thankful they decided to move to the shower. The way things were getting started, he'd not have been surprised if even Alfred, whose bedroom was a floor below them and all the way at the opposite end of the hallway, could hear them.

As Bruce began to thrust, he leaned on Clark's body. The weight pinned him even more to the wall, his hard cock trapped beneath him. It reminded him of the first time they were together, when Bruce had gripped his wrists and held them above his head. Bruce was the first partner he ever had that was cocksure enough to assume he could not only take control but be a bit dominant… Clark hated how much it turned him on. Well, he _wanted_ to hate it.

“Harder,” Clark urged. “Please.”

Bruce kissed his neck and thrust a bit harder. “Like that?”

Clark moaned softly. “So good, B.”

Bruce pulled out briefly and turned Clark, so they were face to face. Clark hooked his leg around Bruce and kissed him deeply, and Bruce pushed back into him.

From there, things were harder and quicker. Clark couldn't say how many minutes of good hard fucking Bruce gave him, but it seemed to last forever – yet somehow still not long enough.

They came seconds apart. Bruce gave Clark an impressive load, and seconds later, Clark had his third encounter with release. His whole body felt limp, every muscle relaxed. He was helpless to do anything but kiss Bruce softly. Bruce held him close and gave a few final lazy thrusts before finally pulling out of him.

Wordlessly they washed each other tenderly, and when they got out of the shower, Bruce wrapped a towel around him.

“You were amazing,” he whispered.

Clark blushed and kissed him. There was little to say.

When they were dry, they got into their pajamas and went back into the bedroom. Clark heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that Delia was still sleeping peacefully.

Bruce got on the bed and pulled Clark onto his chest. They kissed a bit more, and Bruce put both hands on Clark's butt and gave it a squeeze. “We'll definitely have to do _that_ again,” he said playfully.

Clark hummed contentedly. “We'll see. I might be persuaded.”

Bruce grinned and kissed him. “You know… if you two lived here all the time, I'm sure we'd have plenty of chances to do things like that. Maybe we could even try using a bed.”

“Live here?” Clark asked. His pulse sped up. “Are you sure you want that? Full time?”

“Clark,” Bruce began, “you know that I want you. I want our family together all the time. _Us_.”

Clark glanced over at Delia and imagined her growing up in the manor. He thought about how happy the three of them were there together. He thought again about how bad he wanted this, and wondered why it was so difficult and so scary to admit that.

“You don't have to decide now,” Bruce went on. “I wasn't trying to pressure you.”

Before Clark could respond, Delia rolled to her side and began to cry. Clark instantly switched into parent mode and picked her up. “What's wrong, princess?” he asked, rubbing her back.

“I could make a bottle,” Bruce offered. “She's probably just a little hungry.”

Clark nodded. “I guess we can try. But she hasn't needed a late night feeding in months…”

Bruce kissed Clark's cheek and then Delia's. “I'm sure she's okay.”

“You just needed a little attention?” Clark asked. He had to admit, she was already calming down. He worried sometimes that his attachment to her would make it harder on her to learn to be self-sufficient… but he couldn't imagine that he'd ever learn to deny her attention if she asked for it. It'd be like denying her love.

Bruce reached for Delia then, and Clark handed her over reluctantly. She fussed for a second, but when she realized she was in another safe pair of arms, she quieted down again. Bruce kissed her forehead and walked her back over to her crib. “You're okay, huh Dilly?” He rocked her very gently, and when she seemed to be relaxed again, he put her back in her bed. He didn't get back in his own bed with Clark until he was sure she was asleep.

He was a good father. He was a good partner, too. Clark thought again how lucky he was… and how foolish he'd been to ever doubt.

“In the morning, I think I want to go back home to the farm,” Clark began quietly.

Bruce wasn't able to conceal his frown. “Already? I thought you'd want to stay a couple of nights…”

“I want to go and get the rest of our stuff,” Clark went on. “And come back. Sorry… there were probably better ways of saying it, but I was accepting your offer for us to move in here.”

Bruce grinned. “Poor baby. I really did fuck your brains out, didn't I?”

Clark playfully smacked his arm. “Keep it up and I'll change my mind.”

Bruce kissed him deeply and got him into a good cuddling position. “You could try to get away, but we both know I'm not letting you go again.”

“Good,” Clark replied, kissing him. It felt like the first night of the rest of their lives, and Clark couldn't be happier with the way it was starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
